


Pergilah

by GreenRedApple746



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRedApple746/pseuds/GreenRedApple746
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pergilah meskipun aku tak dapat berhenti bertanya 'kenapa?'. Terinspirasi dari lagu Broken Vow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pergilah

_Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Siapa?_

_Siapa yang berhasil menarik perhatianmu?_

_Siapa yang membuat mu berpaling dari ku?_

_Siapa yang memiliki hatimu?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kurasa aku tahu siapa dia_

_Dia.. Orang yang selalu ada di hatimu, kan?_

_Dia yang selalu ingin kau kalahkan_

_Dia yang selalu kau harapkan untuk kembali_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Apa yang kurang dari ku?_

_Apa yang kurang dari ku?_

_Padahal aku selalu ada untuk mu_

_Bahkan disaat kau menangis karenanya_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sedangkan dia?_

_Dia hanya membuatmu menderita_

_Dia bahkan ingin menjadi musuhmu_

_Dan dia bahkan berhasil membuatmu meneteskan air matamu_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku memang tak sesempurna dia_

_Aku tak sepintar dia_

_Aku juga tidak suka musik klasik_

_Dan bahkan aku tak bisa bermain shogi_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tapi, apa salah jika aku mengharapkan mu?_

_Aku yang selalu berusaha mengejarmu_

_Aku yang selalu menghibur mu_

_Aku yang selalu menemani mu_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Pada akhirnya aku tetap tak bisa memiliki mu_

_Pada akhirnya kau hanya akan kembali padanya_

_Pada akhirnya kalian akan seperti dulu_

_Pada akhirnya aku akan kehilangan mu_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dan hari ini aku tersadar_

_Mengapa kau memilihnya_

_Kalian memang pasangan yang luar biasa_

_Tanpa latihan, kalian dengan sempurna melakukannya_

_Melakukan kombinasi andalan kita_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ironis_

_Kombinasi yang kita ciptakan untuk berhadapan dengannya_

_Sekarang kau lakukan bersamanya_

_Dengan sempurna_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Pergilah Aku tak akan menahan mu_

_Bahagialah bersamanya_

_Meskipun aku tak dapat behenti bertanya 'kenapa?'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Biarkan aku sendiri di sini_

_Berdamai dengan rasa sakit di hatiku_

_Karena melepaskan mu_

_Berbahagialah, Shin-Chan_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Owari-_


End file.
